<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>blossomrot shorts by natgeowo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037556">blossomrot shorts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/natgeowo/pseuds/natgeowo'>natgeowo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>blossomrot adjacent [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Implied Death, OriginTale, Undertale AU, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, blossomrot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/natgeowo/pseuds/natgeowo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of short stories relating to my AR BlossomRot , which is a sub-reality to my AU OriginTale ,,, sorry its a bit confusing , i just wanted an excuse to write angst lol</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>blossomrot adjacent [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BlossomRot, OriginTale</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>blossomrot shorts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so this is entirely angsty and a poor excuse for an excuse to write description bc i lack the talent to draw it lol</p>
<p>theres context to this but its gonna get explained when i eventually write the actual lore fic lol</p>
<p>if any1 really wants to know the context just ask and im willing to explain it ! uwu</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A small patch of damp, cold forest floor shone under the harsh and almost violet tinted moonlight; the dirt and surrounding small clumps of dry wilting grass a strange shade of iridescent shimmer rivalled only by the first snowfall of winter. The night a void of the usual chattering beasts &amp; critters, the only audible sounds being the low grumble of shifting earth, accompanied by the muffled complaining that seems to echo throughout the trees.</p>
<p>With a sudden hush, silence fell, demanding attention. Any passersby would stop and listen, if only out of a collective primal fear that now seized humanity tightly in its thorny, vice-like grip.<br/>
"Jeez- fuckin- damn it all to hell-" a scratchy &amp; seldom-used voice mutters into the open air, breathe pooling in clouds of equal parts frustration &amp; paranoia. Glazed button eyes dart side to side, appearing to search, but just following old habits built up from years of deceit &amp; trickery.</p>
<p>"I hit my fucking head on a fucking rock- ow..." the sounds of crackling permafrost &amp; pained screeching filled the clearing, causing any possible signs of life to scatter. With a shower of gravelly debris, several green-tinted petals unfurl from their protective formation around the foul-mouthed creature's face into a broad &amp; assertive halo of soft satin-like material. "People need to watch where they put their fucking rocks- its a hazard!"</p>
<p>As the stringy little plant monster first emerges from its burrowing, nothing seems amiss, that is until it begins to glow. The tips of its petals turn splotchy with shades of cyan &amp; aquamarine, a thin layer of equally colourful dust springing off hungrily into the open air, seemingly rejuvenated by the harsh moonlight. As the flower adjusts its stem so it can rest comfortably in the oddly hostile summer breeze, more of the strange glowing substance emerges with it. It creeps ominously across the dead ground, searching for any signs of life so that it can cling onto it and feed.</p>
<p>Its goals parasitical, and its silent movements unbeknownst to its previous host, it crawls, scraping and multiplying rapidly; forming a small squishy mass that pulses in time to a non-existent heartbeat. Meanwhile, the parasite's host takes a deep breath and plunges deep back into the soil, utterly oblivious to the menace it has just released unto yet another piece of landscape.</p>
<p>As the small monster's mutterings slowly disappear into a fog not physically present, the moss, "Blossom Rot", slinks into the dense foliage, obliterating everything in its path. </p>
<p>Just as the night began, it comes to an end. Now the air holds a fresh bite, slightly metallic with a slow hum that reeks of disease. The moon still shines purple; the ground now shimmers blue, beautiful at a glance, deadly at a gaze. Slow and painful, slowly creeping up on you until its too late. </p>
<p>There is no cure; there is no escape; there is no hope. There exists only acceptance, acceptance and the ticking of the clock. Until eventually? That ticking stops.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there is no upload schedule !!! muahahaa !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>